User blog:Ditto132/Power Rangers VS Voltron
Credit to ArgentinianDeadpool for the thumbnail! Disclaimer: Voltron's wings aren't in some of the pictures in the fight. Don't bother me about that. Wiz: Power Rangers and Voltron, two teams consisting of heroes in colored costumes who pilot robots that can combine into a much bigger, more powerful robot. Boomstick: Get ready guys, this one's gonna be the most epic battle ever! Wiz: Starting off we have the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the first Power Rangers TV series. Making up the team is Trini the Yellow Ranger, who is very skilled at Kung-Fu. She carries Power Daggers with her to attack opponents with. She can move at 1.5x light speed and destroy a multiverse. She is in control of the Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord. Boomstick: Zack, the Black Ranger, is very skilled at dancing, and even invented his own martial art called Hip Hop Kido. His weapon is the Power Axe which can easily cut enemies down. He can run at three times the speed of light and destroy two multiverses with a single attack. He controls the Mastodon Dinozord. Wiz: Billy, the Blue Ranger and the smartest of the team, is extremely intelligent and usually works on devices to help the Power Rangers. His weapon it the Power Lance. He can destroy two multiverses, and runs at 1.75 times light speed. He controls the Triceratops Dinozord. Boomstick: Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, is uh... very flexible? Heh, I had a huge crush on her when I was younger, don't lie, I know you did too. Her weapon's the Power Bow, capable of taking enemies out at long range. She can run at 2 times light speed and destroy 1.5 multiverses with her attacks. She pilots the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Wiz: The leader of the original 5 is Jason, the Red Ranger. He is the strongest and toughest of the team. He carries with him the Power Sword. He can destroy 5 multiverses with a single attack and runs at two times the speed of light. He is in control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Boomstick: Finally, there's Tommy, the Green Ranger. Now, this is the good version of the Green Ranger. He carries with him the Dragon Dagger. With it, he can call upon the power of and summon the Dragonzord. Wiz: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly's Dinozords can only destroy megaverses and move around 1,000 times the speed of light, however they can combine to form the Megazord. The Megazord can move at 10,000 times the speed of light. It can destroy a hyperverse with it's strongest attack. It may start off as the Megazord Tank Mode, but it isn't as powerful as the normal Megazord. Boomstick: The Mastodon Dinozord's head could be used as a shield to block attack. It can also blow cold air out of it's trunk to freeze opponents, but it doesn't often utilize this ability. Wiz: To finish opponents off Jason can summon the mega Power Sword an emormous sword that the Megazord can wield to cut and defeat opponents, strong enough to cut through an omegaverse. But this isn't nearly all the Megazord can do. It can partially combine with the Dragonzord, creating the Dragonzord Battle Mode, multiplying the Megazord's stats by 10. If all 5 Dinozords combine with the Dragonzord it creates the Mega Dragonzord, having 100 times the Megazord's stats. Boomstick: Last but not least, the Mega Dragonzord can combine with Titanus, a Carrierzord. Titanus can fire blasts out of it's two cannons. This combination creates... the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord has 1,000 times the stats of the Megazord. Wiz: To defeat enemies, it would fire countless blasts at enemies, making them blow up. This attack, can destroy an omegaverse. Jason- "It's Morphin' time!" Wiz: Now, on to Voltron. It's Made up of five Lions, the Black Lion, Red Lion, Green Lion, Yellow Lion, and Blue Lion. The Lions are each a little over Megaversal level. ''' Boomstick: Hunk, the strong-man of the team pilots the Yellow Lion. He can run at light speed and destroy 8 multiverses with his attacks. '''Wiz: Sven is the stoic pilot of the Blue Lion. He can move at twice the speed of light and can destroy two multiverses. When he couldn't pilot the Blue Lion, Princess Allura took over for him. Boomstick: Pidge is a young genius who pilots the Green Lion. He can run at half the speed of light and can level a multiverse with his attacks. Wiz: Lance is a hot-headed ace who pilots the Red Lion. He can shatter 3 multiverses with his punches and move at two times light speed Boomstick: Keith, the pilot of the Black Lion, is the leader of the team. He can destroy 2 multiverses and move at twice the speed of light. Wiz: When the Lions combine, they create Voltron. He can destroy 100 hyperverses and move at 1,000,000 times the speed of light. Voltron has many weapons in it's arsenal and many powerful abilities. ' '''There's the Spinning Laser Blades, the Lion Head attack, Lion Torches, Stingray Missiles, Ion Darts, Eye Beams, Electro-Force Cross, Lion Lariat, Lion Saber, and the Argon Force Field. ' ''' *Wiz starts breathing heavily* Finally, there's Voltron's ultimate weapon, the Blazing Sword. It can cut clean through an omegaverse. Keith- "Form Blazing Sword!" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! ' ' Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! That was amazing!!! AAAHHH!!! Wiz: The Power Rangers were overall stronger than the Voltron Pilots. The Lions were slightly more powerful than the Dinozords. Voltron simply outclassed the Megazord. However, other Zords like the Dragonzord and Titanus helping out evened the odds. Both the Power Sword and Blazing Sword were even in cutting ability, so we compared their physical capabilities. Once the Ultrazord was formed, Voltron didn't really have much of a chance to win. Boomstick: Let's compare their finishers. While the Ultrazord's finisher could destroy an omegaverse, Voltron's Blazing Sword could only cut through one. Not to mention the Ultrazord's finishing attack covered all ranges while Voltron's is only really good for medium range use, meaning it was easier for the Ultrazord to land the finishing blow. The Voltron Lions became tenderloins. Wiz: The Winner is the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Category:Blog posts